


Juxtaposition

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt fill for Adel:Wolf/Danny. Juxtaposition.





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

The thing about their relationship was that nobody would ever have thought they’d get together. They were like oil and water, in that, at first glance, they seemed complete opposites to each other.

 

Wolf was quiet, endlessly patient, and very, very British.

 

Danny was loud, exploded a lot (according to unnamed sources), and his accent was so clearly New Jersey, only tourists would get confused.

 

They both liked to watch Say Yes to the Dress together – if only to ridicule the bitchy ‘friends’ and family members. Some people had nicer enemies than friends.

 

“Oh, for the love of –!” Danny groaned, as the bride broke out into tears. “That is not how you show support, you dickhead!”

 

Wolf pressed a gentle kiss against his neck. Danny could feel the smile on his skin.

 

It was nice when they had the time to just cuddle up on the couch or in bed and relax. Curl up together, watching reality TV, and _be_.

 

Danny liked it when they could be together, but he knew that Wolf needed to be Out There. Stuck in one place, he’d go mad quickly.

 

He was surrounded by adrenaline junkies. _Clearly_ , there was something in his aura or whatever screaming at people: “I love the crazy ones.”

 

But every Skype conversation, letter, and leave was worth the physical distance, the worry, and wondering whether Wolf would come home again. It just made moments like this one so precious.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

But maybe _because_ of their differences, they worked so well together.

**Author's Note:**

> my first slash fic. Tell me what you think?


End file.
